A Dog's Bite
by HailForTheQueen
Summary: Warnings of graphic non-con: Sometimes even the best of us gets blinded by emotion. We don't see the pain we inflict and neither did Hatori.


_**I'm back, guuuyyss!**_

 _ **This is hardcore shit, don't read it if you can't handle graphic non-con descriptions..**_

 _ **(P.S. I have edited the ending so re-read if you've already seen it before the edit)**_

* * *

Wednesday 21st May

3:27 p.m.

Hatori looks up from the newspaper he'd been flicking through to blow out a lungful of smoke. The opaque cloud twists and revolves around itself, but Hatori's gaze is trained on his younger cousin before him, deep brown eyes laughing as they read mirthful lines from one of his favourites novels. Hatori can't help but entertain the idea of Shigure's beauty. These days the dog has traded in his old rags for gorgeous, traditional kimonos tailored by Aya. He'd been given a dozen or so for his birthday. Today it was a luxurious deep blue with a mass of elegant birds spiralling up from the bottom hem and right sleeve along with scattered cherry blossoms. His dark hair fell round his face, head tilted down as he eagerly read on, only half covering his eyes like a parted curtain. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he read words he'd grown familiar though entertained him all the same.

Looking at his cousin makes him frown. Shigure possesses a beauty on par with Kana's own and just the thought makes his heart contort with discomfort. It had only been a few months since her memory had been wiped and the pain still left deep impressions on him. He felt as though he was carrying a heavy burden that constantly weighed him down. It made his throat constrict and his eyes sting, but he knew better than allow the feeling to consume him.

He knew better. He did. And yet he was helpless as wave after wave of grief pulled him deeper into stormy torrents. But seeing his friends and family helped. Visiting Aya's shop and drinking tea with him helped. Nodding as Momiji rattled on about his day helped. Watching Shigure read while smoking helped.

Shigure looked up, his eyes locking with Hatori's as he offered him a warm smile, surprisingly genuine as if he could see past the mist and deep into Hatori's pain. He's sharp and analytical and a snake, so it's only natural he knows when something is wrong, and having his friend turn up at his door in the middle of the day with no explanation or a word to spare could only mean they want to go out and get drunk or something's wrong, and with Hatori it can only be the latter, only has been the former once. He opens his mouth as if he was about to offer words of comfort, though he could never say it unless Hatori was in tears. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He says, his eyes dancing pool of darkness as they glimmer with playfulness.

Hatori doesn't reply. Instead he looks away and frowns some more, only deepening the wrinkles that have started to mar his face. "Shigure," He starts, looking back to his cousin, though not quite meeting his eyes. "Do you… Do you think she's doing okay?"

Shigure smiles lightly at that, recalling the memory of Kana and Hatori in a blissful and undisturbed love before Akito entered the picture. Honestly, he thinks Kana is okay, maybe even more than that. Maybe she's fallen in love, married with kids and he doesn't hesitate in voicing these ideas. Though, he does make sure to add in: "But aren't you doing okay too?"

The question stirs thoughts in Hatori. He's okay, he really is; but he can't ignore the piece of him that yearns for the passion he shared with Kana, and looking at Shigure while thinking of these things brings about a whole spectrum of unidentified emotion. He wants to feel something other than anger or resentment and looking at Shigure like this is like looking at the sun. So bright and glamourous, yet dangerous and infuriating as he'd never be able to approach him without being burned. It makes him want to extinguish the flame, cast the world into darkness and turmoil.

Keeping his gaze trained on Shigure's face, Hatori furrowed his eyebrows slightly only for the corners of his lips to upturn as a forbidden idea pops into his head.

"Shigure... Let's go to your study." He says.

"Eh? Why?" The question had made him drop that teasing smirk in exchange for another confused expression.

"I'd like to look at your collection of books."

"Ah! Of course! I knew you'd like to see it after I let you borrow that novel!" His cigarette was all but discarded as he stood up smiling and led the way down the corridor and to his study.

All the while, Hatori was desperately fighting with insane thoughts, battling the image of what he knew he was about to do.

Shigure opens the door to his study and walks in, inviting his cousin in as he walks to the shelf and pushes his book back in place. He's happily chatting away as he talks about how he orders his most precious books and how it's the only thing he can be bothered to keep clean when Hatori walks over. The air in the room is becoming heavy with Hatori's silence, an apprehension growing that Shigure is oblivious to.

Hatori doesn't think as he walks towards the slender form of his cousin and warps his arms around the slim waist. They roam up and down before tightly holding on, his lips searching Shigure's neck and planting light kisses that trail across his skin. Shigure jumps, then stills, feeling blood instantly rushing to his face and neck. He drops the books in his hand and they clutter noisily to the floor as he tries to turn around and push his cousin away. When he succeeds, he shoves at Hatori's chest, and they both pause, panting in the silence.

"W-What the hell was that?" Shigure says, and his voice wavers because he's not sure what to feel, he's not sure what he is feeling. Among the boiling pot of emotion, anger and confusion are the two that shine through the most.

Hatori's silence is unnerving and it makes him step back into the bookshelf, feeling his back connect with the wood and books. His older cousin is just staring at him, and all he sees is that familiar sadness and loneliness that's been present lately. Except there's also something else in his eyes that glints dangerously.

Before he can speak up or move to the door, Hatori's upon him again, but this time both of his hands have been pinned above his head by one of Hatori's whilst the other one rests on his waist. Their lips are connected once more, a wet tongue swiping across his bottom lip in ask of permission to enter. When all he does is try to squirm away, Hatori brings his hand up to his face and squeezes his jaw until he's forced to open his mouth. That's when the tongue invades and he starts to really struggle. He brings his knee up and it harshly connects with Hatori's stomach, making him groan and move backwards. "Hatori, stop!" He shouts, and his cheeks are now flushed with anger, his hands curled into fists and his body beginning to shake. "Stop! I don't want this!" and he tries to move towards the door, but Hatori's figure is blocking it so he just gives him his most intimidating and ferocious glare, hoping he'd back down.

He doesn't. Instead, as Shigure stands there staring wide-eyed at Hatori, he moves forwards once move and reaches behind the dog's back, his fingers fumbling in their haste to undo the bow and obi holding the kimono on his body. When that doesn't work, he opts for using his strength to rip the fabric off.

"Haa-san!" He exclaims, trying in vain to keep the man from stripping him from completely naked. His heart's beating out of his right cage, a dull thud thud thud pounding against his ribcage, a lump forming in his throat as he fights against his friend.

But Hatori doesn't stop because he's lonely and desperate and Shigure is a beautiful being that doesn't know what real pain feels like. So his large strong hands grab a fistful of black hair and pushes him to the floor in a kneeling position.

Shigure winces in pain at the action, he can feel his scalp throbbing and a lump starting to form in his throat. Wild thoughts are racing through his head, his breath coming out quick and ragged as the doctor tightens his grip on his hair and undoes his zipper, letting his pants drop to his knees before pulling down his boxers.

We're not supposed to be doing this. He's not supposed to be doing this! It's wrong!

With Shigure's hair still in one hand, he used the other to pump his already semi-hard member until it's fully erected. He then pushes his hips forward, his already leaking dick slapping Shigure's face and smearing a trail of pre-come across a cheek.

Though, having more than enough restraint, Shigure clenched his eyes closed and kept his lips seal in a thin resistant line.

"Open your mouth." Hatori commanded, looking down at his trembling cousin. He could hear his ragged breathing and the way he would quietly whimper as the reality of the situation hit him over and over again.

"Shigure. Open your mouth." He repeated, impatience marring his face as he tugged on Shigure's hair.

His eyes and mouth snapped open, shocked at the sudden bout of pain that radiated from his scalp.

Hatori, of course, takes it as a welcome invitation to push his rock-hard dick into his mouth, moaning at the sudden heat and wetness.

With the doctor in his mouth, Shigure pushes at his hips, trying to break free only to feel Hatori withdraw and slam back in. Shigure almost chokes.

Hatori pulls Shigure's head back and forth on his dick, revelling in the heat and wetness, stealing as much pleasure as he could from the force blowjob even as his cousin refused to stop fighting. It tickles at the back of his throat. The sweet, salty taste of it was making Shigure sick to his stomach as he swirled his tongue to try and avoid the soft flesh as best as he could. It triggered his gag reflex making stomach acid pool, ready to be spluttered out along with what he'd eaten earlier Spit seeped from the corners of his mouth and trailed down to his chin, mixing with a bout of tears that trickled along his cheeks.

Hatori gave one final thrust and climaxed down his throat then, let go of the dog.

Upon his release, Shigure started coughing spitting out what he hadn't accidentally swallowed and sucking in air, hoping to calm down and make a run for it. He looked around with wild eyes until he finally wobbled onto his feet and stood up, dashing for the door. He tried the handle to no avail, only to realise Hatori had probably locked it on his way in.

Shit..!

"Now now Shigure, we still have more to get through." His voice was deeper than usual, lust hidden in its depth. But there was something else. Something tender and almost loving.

Loving..? What a fucking joke.

How could you love something and set everything you've created with them on fire?

"Why are you doing this, Hatori..?" Shigure said, choking back his tears as he sat on the floor, his hand still clutching onto the door as he cowered away from his older cousin who was slowly moving towards him.

He frowns at that and tries to think of a logical reason as to why he is doing this, but his mind's trapped in a haze he can't bring himself to escape, as if everything he's doing isn't his own actions and he's helpless to stopping it. He falters and his frown deepens and he wants to stop, he wants to stop, he really does. He crouches down so that he's eye level with Shigure and stares into deep pools of brown. He can see the fear and pain that's like a great storm, billowing in the wind and rising with the waves and only sees himself when he's looking down at him. A reflection rippling across the waves, the only difference being that he has the power to seize Shigure's pain; Shigure has no way of taking away the hurt that mars Hatori's heart. "It's not fair…" He mumbles and his eyes are crestfallen and disconsolate.

Shigure offers him a small smile, just the slightest upturn of his lips. "No, it's not." He whispers back, and for a moment neither of them move, just staring into each other's darkness.

Hatori breaks the trance and stands up to look down. "Now, would you prefer to do this on the floor or go to your room?" He asks.

It breaks Shigure's heart, makes a flood of fear flush his skin and spread like wildfire across his nerves. "I-I'm not doing either," He stutters out. "I-You're going to l-leave now…" He tries desperately to disguise the tremble in his voice as he backs up further to the door, the carpet burning his bare ass as he shuffles backwards.

Hatori doesn't say a thing as he sighs and begins to walk forwards.

"No! If y-you do something, I-I'll tell someone!" He hopes that the threat would register in Hatori's mind and remind him why this is something he would be punished for, reminds him that what he's doing is wrong. Though when he looks up to meets the man's eyes, all he sees is them darkening further with a fresh bout of rage. His lips thin into a single line as he tips his head forward, his hair shielding his face.

"Threaten me will you? I don't think so, Shigure." He crosses the distance to Shigure and grabs a fistful of his dark hair, dragging him further into the room. He yaks upwards until the man has no choice but to stand on his trembling legs and follow after Hatori who uses an arm to sweep everything from the desk and onto the floor. He looks at Shigure with a satisfied smile and pushes him backward so that his back is flat against the cool wooded surface. He's reduce to quietly sobbing and writhing beneath his older cousin as he feebly pushing at his limbs. His whole body takes long, heaving shudders, leaving him shaking and unable to stop, the feeling only increasing when he feels two clammy hands on his hips. Cold fingers trail down his smooth skin until they grip his thighs, and Shigure can't help but wryly think Hatori never did have good circulation. The fingers move down to squeeze his ass and pry him open without abandon, pushing his leaking erection at his small opening. He doesn't push in, he spits onto his palm and rubs it onto his member before persistently pushing at Shigure's ass.

"Ha-Hatori, please stop!" He managed to plead in between raging sobs that racked through his shaking body.

The Dragon grimaced and lined himself up to that impossibly small opening that was clenched tight with dread.

"Don't do that. Open yourself up now." The commands were cold, simple, frightening. They sent a spark of ice running down Shigure's back, leaving him unable to do anything but let out a series of pleading sobs.

Hatori, I know this isn't you! I know you don't want to hurt me like this. You want to have a cup of tea and read a book with me by your side. You want to wake up every morning holding me in your arms like the rays of light emitting from the sun would take me away if you didn't hold me tight enough. You want laughter and happiness and memories!

Hatori watches him for a while. He watches the way his cousin writhes on the desk, eyes clenched tight with apprehension, his limbs flailing about the place, sometimes pushing at his chest and sometimes clutching at his own. The tears cut down his face leaving a glistening trail that had guilt scratching at the surface, begging him, along with Shigure, to stop. It's too late.

He lifts his fist in a fit of rage and it comes down, connecting with the soft flesh of Shigure's stomach.

It knocks the air from his lungs, a sob cut off into a whimper as he tries his best to get his breath back.

You want all of that as much as I do! You want to be loved!

Hatori doesn't think twice. He pulls Shigure's thighs apart and moves forward to keep them separated. He then uses one hand to raise Shigure's hips while the other on guides his member to his entrance. He takes a moment to breathe in, the study smelling of leather-bound books, cologne and cigarette smoke, before sharply snapping his hips forward and forcing himself into the tight heat of Shigure's ass.

A scream rips from Shigure's throat, his eyes blown wide and leaking tears as spikes of pain shoot down his spine as he feels the erection spear through his body, years of friendship shattering beneath the pain nobody should ever have to feel. Not only the unbearable pressure that has pain shooting and tickling every nerve, radiating throughout the rest of his body, but the agony of betrayal the action had come with.

Above him, Hatori pulls out before pushing back in, further and further until he can feel his balls rest against his ass. He groans loudly, revelling in the tight heat that grips his member, before he starts his brutal pace, completely sheathing himself, pulling out and repeating.

Shigure's sobbing, twisting and thrashing and begging for this to be some cruel nightmare he'd awaken from screaming. He wills the tears not to fall, wills his mind to stay strong until it's over but tears fall without abandon and all he feels in both mind and body is excruciating pain, licking along his nerves.

Hatori's member pulses inside of him, hot and wide and long to an extremity that makes his skin crawl. He's trying to find purchase, security, something to keep him stable and yet there is nothing. So his hands grip his hair as he starts to pull at it and ground himself before his sanity has a chance to drift away, body uncontrollably convulsing in this newfound haze of pain.

Hatori's hips slap against his own. Both hands now grip Shigure's ankles and pulls them as far and down to his chest so that he can penetrate deeper. He leans his body forward to rest his torso on his crying cousin's as he pushes in to new deeper depths, his length only hardening at the lewd squishing sounds that mingle wish Shizuo's cries.

They've gotten louder because in their new position he can feel Hatori in his stomach, happily pounding away. His eyes are open and he feels as though oxygen is being stolen away from him now that he doesn't have the brief relief when Hatori pulls out now that's he's constantly inside.

All he can do is lay on his back with his legs spread like a prostitute's and endure the pain, listen to the lewd sounds of flesh against flesh, inhaling the stench of sex that hung like fog in the room. A fresh stream of tears poured shamelessly down his cheeks before dripping off of his chin and onto the back of his hands. He can feel sickness churn in his stomach like torrents on a raging sea.

"So good…" Hatori pants, resting his head on Shigure's collarbone. His jerks his hips particularly fast, ramming into his cousin and earning a whimper, nails scratching down his back. That's going to leave a mark, He vaguely thinks. Beads of sweat roll down his back and he moans like he's the one getting fucked.

He can feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach and starts to thrust harder, faster, harsher without abandon. He pushes in and buries his member as deep as it can reach, stilling and finally coming with a drawn-out moan.

He stays inside Shigure even after he's done, hazy and out-of-it in the aftermath of his afterglow. He doesn't move until Shigure starts to scream. It starts out as a whimper, breaking into a cascade of sobs and hyperventilating until the scream had ripped from his throat. The sound was disturbing, making him breathe just a little faster. It was the sound of agony, both emotional and physical pain escaping through those rosy lips, anger and hurt and exhaustion, confusion, all shining through in that hoarse, battle cry.

In that moment, Shigure wishes he was dead. He feels close to it; close enough to feel and crave it but distanced enough to have it just beyond his reach.

Shigure's hysterical. He's shaking like a leaf and screaming murder, breath coming out in rushed, uneven heaves, like he's trying to get all of the oxygen out of his lungs rather than in. There's a hand clawing away at his throat and another one upon his stomach repeating the same action even as blood beads at the new welts and trickle down pale skin. There are no thoughts running through his mind, just pure, unadulterated emotion echoing his screams back at him as his broken body writhes on the desktop.

"Shigure…" Hatori breathes out, breath still hot with lust. He moves back to the bookshelf to retrieve Shigure's obi. His hands shake as he wrenches his cousin's face towards him and wraps the fabric belt twice around his mouth and head, effectively muffling the screams into dull cries. Shigure's confused at first. It's only has those same hands grips his hips and flip him onto his hands and knees does he realise what's happening.

He tries to plead for Hatori to stop, but he's already pushing back inside of him, hot and pulsing and there's raw pain radiating from beneath him. His shriek is lost in the fabric and he feels his weakened grip on reality slipping further and further away as Hatori restarts his brutal pace.

And then, interrupting the muted bellows of pain and sharp slap slap slap of skin on skin, the front door creaks open and heavy footsteps pad in.

"We're home!" Somebody shouts.


End file.
